Miracles Happen
by kerokyrako
Summary: Shippo finds his family while Sesshomaru finds love.
1. The Meeting Chapter 1

"Come on Master Jaken!" The young Rin giggled while her hands were full of flowers for her Lord.

"Silly girl, when will you learn that Lord Sesshomaru does not like your… gifts." The small imp said, annoyed by the human girl. "Sometimes I wonder why our Lord puts up with you."

After a couple of minutes, the two set off back toward camp. Rin had skipped a few feet ahead of Jaken. The imp's breathing grew harder after while he tried to keep up with the girl. Be human she was, she was still faster than him for having longer legs.

"Slow down Rin!"

But as a reply, there was a blood curdling scream. The imp's eyes darted around, looking for the girl that was now undetected by his sight.

------------

Not far from where the two were, another couple was walking.

"Why do we have to walk around like this?" The brother had nagged while he raked his fingers through his short spiky hair. Of course his sister ignored him. She was good at that. They had been walking most of the day, nonstop. That was, until the scream of the child had reached the female's ears.

"Keith, shut up and just follow me.." She demanded as she took off toward the way she heard the scream, her black skirt flailed as she ran. Keith had let out a sigh; ever since he had started following his sister when they were younger it had been a big mess. She was the one in charge and he wasn't.

Her black boots ripped through the grass while his bare feet had done the same. They ran for what felt like forever to a human then came to a stop when they seen the vines of a demon curl its way around the small human child. The girl had already dropped her flowers she had picked for her lord and had a few cuts here and there.

"Can I take this one on… Please Akane? Please?" Keith gave his sister the puppy dog look and inched his fingers to the hilt of his blade, waiting for her answer. The only thing she had done for an answer was tipped her head lightly in a nodding way. A small sound, which was more like a cry of joy, escaped from his lips and he unsheathed the blade from its hilt.

The demon looked down at the two humans and allowed the child to fall back down to the ground; though it wasn't really that far, a few feet or so. The demon then turned its full attention to its opponent. Rin got up and brushed her orange and white kimono before running over to Akane.

Though when Keith was getting ready to make his way toward the demon, a blur of white clouded its way in front of him and the demon he was getting ready to slay was dead on the ground, covered in its down black blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl piped before running her way over to the large dog demon. His cold amber eyes trailed down to the little girl then back at the two, letting a small growl move past his lips.

The green imp and Ah-Un had finally made it up with the demon Lord.

"Who are you?" The Lord had asked, keeping his eyes locked onto the two.

Keith had given a small bow at the waist after he had cased his katana; though his eyes never left the site of the demon. "Keith." Was the only word he had let fall from his mouth.

Unlike him though, his sister had put her hand on her hip and scuffed lightly, "Akane. Now I bet if we hadn't came along your child here would be dead."

With a flash of an eye, Sesshomaru was holding Akane by her throat, growling. The only thing that seemed to stop him was when he felt the small tug of a child's hand at his white hakama. His eyes drifted from his own hand down to the girl.

"Please M'lord… She is right."

As if on cue, Akane was released and she shook her head lightly, grumbling.

"Come Rin, we are leaving." Without another word, the small group turned and left, leaving Akane and Keith standing there.

"Stupid demon." Akane snorted before making her way along the same path they had came back on with her bother, humming now as they walked.

------------

Later that night, much later, Akane and Keith were both sitting around the camp fire they had built. Well, more like Keith had built. Akane was leaning against a tree, her arms resting across her chest. She was glad she had such a long skirt on, it kept her legs safe from the bugs and warm from the night air. The only parts of her body that could be munched on by the insects were her sides, low of her stomach and the low of her back. But that was due to her wearing a black belly shirt that had long sleeves.

Her brother was smarter; he had on a black hakama and a black hitoe. Which was better since it was no bugs could munch on his fair skin.

In her slight state of trance, her brown eyes had shifted up to the sky while she thought of the guy she seen earlier. _Sesshomaru. _Why had that name run through her head? She didn't quite understand.

A small shiver moved down her spine and she let out a small sigh. But the shiver didn't go unnoticed due to her brother taking off his own hitoe and draping it over his sister's shoulders. His left hand rested there on his sister shoulder and she moved her own hand up some to rest it on his.

"Thanks brother." She mumbled, her words barely hearable due to her tiredness now taking her over.

The brother only smiled and kneeled down beside his sister until he was sitting with his legs crossed. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and pulled close, allowing her to fall asleep on him, which she seemed to do quite well.

------------

((Also, it's the next day. Just so everyone doesn't get confused.))

"Inuyasha! Sit!" The young Miko had screamed, which had caused everyone around to cover their ears.

Of course the hanyou had gone crashing down to the ground, leaving a rather large hole in the ground where he lay.

Shippo jumped around with joy, giggling at the fact he had gotten his way once more.

"Some people will never learn…" The young monk sighed, moving his right hand over to grope at Sango's butt. Just as soon as the palm of his hand made contact with her bum, a slap was heard. When Sango had pulled her hand away, a red mark was left on Miroku's left cheek.

"Are we sure you're a monk, Miroku?" Shippo asked, watching Inuyasha collect himself out of the ground. Kirara, of course in her little form, looked toward the edge of the forest and let out a small hiss.

Inuyasha's ears perk up to the hissing sound the small cat demon was producing, causing him to look over in the direction Kirara was looking. "What cat? It's only humans.."

Just when the hanyou had said that, Keith and Akane made their way into the clearing where the small group was. Akane's eyes had drifted over to the little feline and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on brother."

Though, when she started to walk away with Keith trailing beside her, the perverted monk had already got in front of her, down on one knee. The young woman's eyes trailed down to the male's eyes and she only let out a small grunt, not really liking the attention that he was giving her.

He took her hand into his hand quickly and began to speak, "Will you b-…" But before he was able to finish, Keith had jumped him and began to pound his face in. It had taken both Kagome and Sango to pull Keith off of Miroku and Kagome's sit command to keep Inuyasha from killing Keith. Shippo, Akane, and Kirara had just stood there, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

While the actions were still happening, Shippo's eyes fixed on Akane; he knew something was up with her. It was like he knew her but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was human, or so he had thought because of her scent and appearance.

Finally, after the incident had occurred, everyone seemed to settle down a little.

"My name is Keith… And this is my sister Akane." He pointed to his sister who was sitting under a tree with her arms across her chest.

"Why are two humans traveling around here? There are so many demons around this part." Sango questioned, looking at both Akane and Keith.

Akane's eyes shifted from the ground she was looking at to the demon slayer that had spoke, "Because we can take care of ourselves." Her words came out soft yet cold sounding.

Keith was the only one that seemed to not be fazed by the way his sister had spoken. He was use to it. She was cold and heartless. While him on the other hand, had a brighter and warmer heart, unless you messed with his sister of course. Shippo walked over to Keith for a second and looked up at him, eyeing him down before the little kitsune made his way over to Akane.

The young woman's eyes seemed to soften when she looked at Shippo with a smile. "Hello there." Shippo beamed, recognizing the voice of the woman.

Inuyasha was about to put in a few more words until his ears had gave a small twitch. "There is someone coming…" His hand quickly traveled to the hilt of his blade, the Tetsusaiga. "And its has some shards.." After sensing this, a bright smile had formed on his lips.

Before long, there was a demon slithering its way toward them; mainly toward the way it smelled the Shikon No Tama. The demon itself looked like a giant snake with a dragons head and dragon arms. A long fork like tongue moved forth and retracted, "Give me the shards mortals.." He hissed, his words slurred.

Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu and shook her head, grinning, "Not without a fight from us." Kirara looked up at Sango and shifted into her big form, growling at the demon now. Kagome looked up at the demon, searching for the shards. Finally, after a second or two, she found four of them. One in each arm, one in its chest and one embedded in its head. Keith ran over to his sister and looked up at the demon, smirking.

"You're a weak demon, using the shards to boost your power." Inuyasha's words came out mockingly, causing the demon to growl. Though, without much of a warning, the demon swung down one of its claws, knocking Miroku into Sango. _He's quick, very quick. _Was all Inuyasha was able to think before the demon's claw came after him.

Miroku plucked himself off of Sango and apologized quickly, rubbing the back of his head and helping Sango up as well. The woman only grumbled and got ready to sling her boomerang at the demon.

"Weak humans." Akane mumbled and stood up, brushing the dust off of her skirt.

"Show 'em what ya got Akane!" Shippo laughed, jumping onto Keith's shoulder.


	2. The Fighting Surprise Chapter 2

"You bet I will…" The woman said in reply and made her way over to the fighting Inuyasha and demon. She moved her hands down to her sides, allowing them to start to glow a bluish color. "Fox Fire!" When she had yelled this, everyone turned and looked at her but the young kitsune and Keith. The flame in her hands increased in size and she threw her hands up, spun around, and flicked her wrists forward, causing a wave of flames to shoot forward at the demon. Of course the flames engulfed the demon, causing it to scream in pain.

Keith looked at Shippo and smirked a bit, "Maybe you'll be able to do that one day." The kit stuck out his tongue in reply, pouting.

"How… Can a human do that…?" Inuyasha asked, amazed by what Akane did. Dumbfounded had struck him. Keith had already slunk over to Inuyasha with Shippo still on his shoulder. "Possibly because we aren't humans?!" He had said in a whisper, spooking Inuyasha since he didn't seem to know the Keith had moved over to him.

The demon had let out a cry once more and swung his hand down, covering Akane with his claws. She was covered by the beast.

Sango let out a small scream and slung her boomerang at it. It made contact with its side though the beast didn't seem fazed. Miroku could only watch, for if he used his wind tunnel, Akane's body could be sucked up in the void as well. Kagome strung one of her arrows and let it fly free at the demon's claw. Once it hit, there was a huge bright pink light mixed with blue flames. The pink light was due to Kagome's miko power, but everyone but Keith and Shippo, was wondering why there was blue flames. There questions were answered quickly though.

There stood Akane, hair bright pink like cherry blossoms and eyes as blue as ice and perched upon her head was a pair of black fox ears and she also had a bushy fox like tail. "Now, now demon… Are you sure you wanted to do that?" She cocked her head lightly to the side, allowing some of her hair to fall in front of her eyes. The demon seemed to flinch at how cold her words seemed. She took a step forward, grinning coldly. "I don't take well to those who trap me." Without so much as another word, she had done another one of her fox fire attacks. But this time it seemed to have nothing but raw force in it, obliterating the beast in its tracks. The shards fell from the sky from where the monster had stood and Akane caught each of them in her hand. "Here Miko… I believe these are yours."

Kagome took the shards from the woman, wondering why she didn't take them. The others in Inuyasha's group stood there, dumbfounded and utterly shocked from the incident that had just happened before their eyes. "So let me get this straight, you're not humans?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword back in its case.

Keith looked at Inuyasha with a bright smile, "Nope! We are actually Shippo's cousins." Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened at the statement that was made while Miroku was just to shocked to do anything; but rub Sango's butt again. Inuyasha shook his head lightly and moved over to Shippo and Keith before speaking.

"What do you mean you're his cousins?" He looked Keith over slowly and looked at Shippo.

"Well, before the village was destroyed, Akane and I fled. She got up enough power to make us look like humans. We have been walking around like that ever since. I guess the power boost the miko gave her helped." He let out a small sigh after he had spoke. "But here I am stuck as a human still."

Akane walked over to her brother and looked at him for a second before speaking, "I can change back into a human if you want me to? I mean, I wouldn't have a problem doing it.. I could change back when I wanted to."

Her brother seemed to flinch at the words she said, "You can change us back and you never told me?!" A smile from her was her only reply before she allowed a blue flame to surround her. When it had disappeared, she appeared to look like a human once more.

Shippo leapt from Keith's shoulder to Akane's with a smile. "Yep! They are my cousins. I thought for sure I had no family left." Small crystals formed in the boys eyes and he held onto Akane.

Akane's eyes never changed expression; she was like Sesshomaru in a lot of ways, cold and expressionless. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shippo and held him close, sighing. "Stop being a baby." She mumbled.

The night seemed to come fast. They were able to find four jewel shards and plus found Shippo's cousins.

Like usual, Akane was sitting under a tree with her legs crossed and her arms across her chest. Nevertheless, it was slightly different this time. Possibly due to the fact there was a small kitsune boy asleep on her lap and Keith was beside her this time; which was very unusual because he only got close to this sister when she was sleepy or if she was hurt. But he guessed it was because she was happy to find her favorite cousin.


	3. Surviving the Night Chapter 3

When everyone woke up, the sun wasn't even up. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed on the ground swiftly. He walked over to the group that was asleep and began to look Keith and Akane over. He then crouched down, trying to be silent as if not to wake them up.

A small sigh escaped from Akane's lips and she looked up at him, "Stop being so loud." Inuyasha's nose wrinkled up as he scuffed.

Shippo turned over in Akane's lap, yawning softly. His green eyes opened slightly and he sat up. Akane looked up at Inuyasha, growling slightly. "You woke him."

Inuyasha took a small step back; feeling kind of scared of the woman's tone of voice. If that is one thing he has learned about women is to never be around them when they are PMSing, on their period, and/or getting them angry in any way, shape, or form.

Keith opened his eyes a little and looked over at his sister, who seemed to be staring at Inuyasha with a glare. He gulped lightly and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder when he neared. "Calm down sis.." She looked at him and eased a little, nodding.

"Okay.."

Shippo curled up on Akane's lap once more, yawning rather loudly. Kirara, feeling lonely now since Shippo usually slept with her, turned over on the sleeping bag she was on; since Kagome let the small feline sleep with her. The small cat opened its red eyes and stood up. She had moved away from Kagome and over to Shippo.

Akane looked down at the cat and sighed. "Fine." Was all she mumbled and Kirara crawled up onto her lap and laid down with Shippo. At least she felt warm now.

Inuyasha leapt back up into the tree he was in and sat back down, only to let out a small 'keh' sound. It was silent now. The only sound being made was the rustling sound of the birds and other animals beginning to wake up and the small snoring sound Kagome and Miroku were producing. He was getting annoyed of this though.

_We are supposed to be out finding jewel shards but we found these two idiots instead! Who care if he found family?! We can just bring them along! _He thought this though, rather coldly. His face scrunched up while he thought this too. After a few moments of him thinking thoughts like this, he stood up and looked down at the others. "Wake your lazy asses up! We need to be finding jewel shards!"

Of course this was something he shouldn't have yelled. Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag and looked up at Inuyasha with sleepy eyes. Which made the male look sort of like a huge red blur to her. She let out a small yawn and mumbled softly, but it still worked on the beads of subjugation heard it, "Sit." Inuyasha tried to hold onto the tree but the beads forced him to fall down to the ground, flatting him to the surface of the dirt.

A smirk forms on Akane's lips and she lets out a small laugh, shaking her head. Keith was shocked. That was the first time she had done that in the longest time he could remember! Had his sister really laughed? He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The male fox demon was actually watching and listening to his sister laugh! Akane looked at Keith while she still laughed and caught his expression; her laughing stopped quickly and she lowered her head.

Inuyasha grumbled and plucked himself out of the ground, growling. "Damn you wench with that sit command!"

Kagome sat up and looked over at him. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!" She screamed it to the top of her lungs, watching Inuyasha fall to the ground and squish deeper into the ground with each command. This made Akane's laughing start up again. She didn't care if her brother saw her laughing. She thought it was funny that a human girl had such power over a half demon!

------------

"Jaken, watch Rin for me." Sesshomaru said without even looking at the imp.

The little impish toad understood why Sesshomaru wanted to be alone. He smelled his half brother. "Yes M'Lord.." Was the reply the imp came with.

Sesshomaru turned his back to the sleeping two headed dragon, the sleeping Rin, and the weird toad that followed him and walked off.

------------

By the time the group had started packing their things, the sun was already set up high in the sky. Noon was the time.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything to Kagome ever since the occurrence that played this morning. But the woman seemed fine with that. It was quiet for once. Except for the slap Miroku received every once in awhile. Luckily the monk had figured not to touch Akane, especially after the beating from Keith.

The group was silent as they packed their things. That was, until Miroku piped in a few words. "…I smell an evil aura.."

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked toward the way he smelled his brother. "Sesshomaru.."

This seemed to bring Akane out of her trance at the mention of the dog demon's name. "Him again?" Keith looked at his sister and only sighed.


	4. The break Chapter 4

It was soon after the words had escaped Inuyasha's lips Sesshomaru had showed up. His usually cold expression had sent chills down the human's back including Shippo. Though Inuyasha had grown use to it.

The western lord looked over at Akane then at Keith before he had spoke, "More humans following you little brother?"

Inuyasha made a 'keh' sound like normal and put his hand on the sheath of his sword. "Half brother."

Akane of course had stood up and made her way to Inuyasha's side, since he was the closes to Sesshomaru. "Such brotherly love."

Sesshomaru seemed to have not liked the woman's words. He lifts his only arm slowly and allowed a green colored ball to appear on the tip of his index finger. Soon after that had appeared, he flicked his wrist toward the woman, causing his poison whip to fly out toward her. "Stupid human."

The woman herself grinned and dodged the whip with ease. The male on the other hand seemed stunned. Everyone but him understood why she could move so quickly.

"Oooh, spooky that I can move so quickly." She laughed out, taunting the male slightly.

He had let out a growl and ran toward the woman, which was pretty fast for the humans to keep up with. Akane on the other hand, kept up with the movements. Her body shifted lightly and she changed into her other form in a matter of seconds. Just like last night, upon her head rested two black fox ears and on her backside where her tail bone ended was a fox like tail attached. Her hair once again changed colors to a bright pink color and her eyes were ice blue.

Never had the tall dog demon expected this. His eyes widened for a second then narrowed down when he had started to speak. "You are a demon?"

A small nod was given in return with a smile from the fox demon girl.

Keith trotted over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Can I change too Akane?" But as an answer, Keith lightly glowed before his hair turned jet white hair that had two silver colored fox like ears upon his head. From the end of his tail bone, a silver fox tail had grown as well that had a white tip. His eyes remained the same color though.

Akane looked at Keith and let out a small laugh, "Is that better?" The male fox gave a nod of his head and hugged his sister before he had looked back at Sesshomaru.

The demon stared the two down and pointed to Keith. "You are lucky you're sister changed you back."

Keith growled lightly and smacked Sesshomaru's hand away. Everyone but Akane sucked in a small gasp. The western lord seemed to not like this. His eyes glowed red and he grabbed onto Keith's throat.

A surprise attack at first but he didn't mind. His left hand slowly moved up and he gripped onto Sesshomaru's wrist, squeezing lightly.

"You dare defy this Sesshomaru? Lord of the Western Lands?" His words came out in a hissed voice.

The male being strangled grinned before he replied back in a raspy voice, "Does this Keith seem to care?"

Sango grabbed her boomerang and got ready to sling it at the male, wanting him to render Keith free. Akane of course looked at her and shook her head. Everyone took this as a key to step back and see what the two men had to do.

"Show him what you got Keith.." Akane whispered with a smirk.

Keith sucked in the woman's encouragement and allowed it all to float to his head. He grabbed onto Sesshomaru's wrist with both hands now and twisted slowly.

Sesshomaru winced some and only squeezed harder on Keith's neck.

Neither of them seemed to be giving up until a few cracks were heard. Sesshomaru let go of Keith's neck and stared at his own wrist. Had it really been broken by a mere fox demon? The fox male spits out a few specks of blood then used his shirt's sleeve to clean off his mouth.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Had he actually just witnessed his brother get hurt by someone he just met? At first he thought he was dreaming so he pinched himself. Only to find out he was actually awake.

Miroku gasped and stared at Keith in awe. Kagome and Sango on the other hand just looked at one another. Akane gave a nod of her head in approval and smiled at her brother, patting him on the head. "Good work." She had mumbled, snickering.


	5. The Healing of the Night Chapter 5

There was a long silence. No one had dared to taint it just yet. That is, until Sesshomaru had spoke through gritted teeth. "How? How did a person like you, hurt me? Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands?"

Keith beamed lightly with a grin. "Easy. Cause I just did."

Out of nowhere, Jaken had come running with Rin close behind. "M'lord! I began to smell other d-…" His words would fall short when he had looked at Akane and Keith with a sneer.

Rin stood behind Jaken, as if she was trying to hide. Not much was help there for her though. Since he was like a foot shorter than her.

"Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru gave Keith a growl, staring him down. He tried to prove to the male that he was the dominant one. But, due to the break, he was more like the puppy of the pack. He rested his arm down at his side, which allowed the sleeve to cover it.

Rin cocked her head a little to the side and spoke. "Who are your new friends Lady Kagome?"

It was as if Kagome was snapped out of a trance when Rin spoke to her. She gave the young girl a small smile before she had replied. "They are cousins of Shippo."

Sesshomaru had already started getting annoyed when Rin spoke to the miko. He shifted his body until he was turned the other way and just began to walk off with Jaken trooping along behind. Their fellow dragon friend was still by the small camp they had set up for the night already. Rin quickly turned around and waved to Kagome over her shoulder, then had ran to keep up with Sesshomaru.

------------

"That was great Keith!" Miroku exclaimed with a smirk.

"The worst part was the look on his face." Inuyasha cracked.

Shippo just rested himself upon Keith's head with a crooked smile.

While the boys just blabbed their brains out, the girls were sitting under a tree, speaking to one another. Well, more like Kagome and Sango were speaking to Akane and she was just listening.

"How do you keep your hair so soft Akane?" Kagome asked, which had seem to cause Sango to gawk at Akane for an answer.

She lifted her left hand up and ran her fingers through her cherry blossom colored hair. Her shoulders only rose slowly then dropped back down as an answer for the two.

Though, after a few minutes of being annoyed by the girls, she growled lightly. "You two are annoying as hell." She adjusted herself until she was in a crouching position, then leapt straight up into the air only to land on the highest branch that was just about fifteen feet into the air.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and just blinked. How awkward. Were they actually that annoying? They gave small shakes of their own heads and then allowed soft hummed giggles to push pass their lips.

Keith watched has his sister bolted herself up in the tree. He shook his head a little and sighed. "Hold on guys. I'll be back." The older male fox demon plucked the little fox demon off of his head and handed him over to Miroku. Keith then walked over to the tree and leapt up into it as well, only to sit down beside his sister when he was close enough.

"What is wrong sister?" Keith said in a soft cooed voice.

His sister looked at him with a slight glare then shoved him out of the tree unexpectedly. He had let out a slight scream but had clung himself to an oncoming branch. He huffed a sigh and lowered his eyes, staying on the branch.

With a moment of silence, the girls stood up. Of course except for Akane. "We are going to go take a bath. There is a hot spring close by." Shippo wiggled out of Miroku's grasp and ran over to the girls.

Without another exchange of words, the two girls and Shippo walked off toward the hot springs with Kagome's backpack.

For the rest of the night, it was silent. Even after the girls had come back. Everyone didn't say anything. Due to the day, mostly everyone was tired. Except for Akane. She gave a sigh and gracefully jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet with no sound. Inuyasha though, was of course awake. He must've sleep.

Akane looked toward the east then the west. After she smelled the air for a second, she made her way toward the east. Inuyasha opened his eyes a little to watch Akane leave. He didn't try to stop her though. Hell, he didn't even care where she was going.

------------

Her walking had seemed like it felt forever. She didn't mind. The sun wasn't even starting to rise yet. But with the smell of the dew, she knew it would be rising in just a couple of hours. Maybe three.

But, what she was searching for was finally found. Sesshomaru was leaning against a small hill, watching Rin as she slept. He hadn't sensed the female until she was possibly a few feet away. Maybe he was just tired. Or maybe she was just that damn good at hiding her scent.

"What do you want?" He hissed, not even looking at her. For once his voice held some kind of emotion. Even if it was anger, it was still emotion.

"Let me see your arm." Though, she didn't give him a chance to reply before she just jerked at his only arm and pulled it closer to her form. He didn't seem to budge from his spot. Her touch was soft and nice. He liked that.

She used her left hand to hold his arm up and she began to trace her fingers along the broken bone. No chants or words fell from her mouth, but the spots where she had traced her fingers, began to glow a whitish color.

He felt no pain and pulled his arm away from her when she was done. He moved each of his fingers and flexed his wrist from side to side. Sesshomaru looked at her. Even if it was just for a second, he smiled. Not his normal ones. The one's that make people run in fear. But one that showed that he was thankful that the girl healed him.

Her eyes cast over to the other arm. Well, where there was suppose to be an arm. She then looked back up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Want me to heal that too?"

Sesshomaru had always wanted his arm back but he didn't want to let some female heal him.

Akane must've caught the look in his eye cause she had grabbed the empty sleeve then moved her right arm up it. Allowing her fingers to trace over the cloth. Just like the first healing, there was another glowing occurrence. He flinched a little. This one had hurt. A lot. It was the kind of feeling of where you burn yourself on third degree then hit by a horse.

She smiled and pulled her hand away. The glowing had stopped and his arm had grown back. He looked at his new regenerated arm and flexed it just a little, like he did his other one.

"Thank you." He had mumbled.


	6. Where have you been? Chapter 6

The morning sun had already started to rise. Dew was on the ground; daring anyone to step on them. Darn slippery dew.

Akane was still with Sesshomaru. Though now she was sitting in a tree above him. He didn't seem to care.

Rin nuzzled up to Ahun and continued with her snoozing. Neither Akane nor Sesshomaru had spoken since she had healed him. He had so much to ask her. But being himself, he kept his mouth shut. The vixen had gently brushed her fingers through her hair and gave a puff of a sigh.

"I need to head off back to camp before my brother freaks out." Her words each fell delicately from her lips.

"Will I see you again?" Had he really asked that? Sesshomaru didn't even think before he had spoken. The words just ran from his mouth. Though, he had given no expression.

"Maybe." She had replied before she had jumped from the tree and ran off. Sesshomaru just watched in aw when she sprinted away. Had he fallen for her? He had never felt this way before. It was like someone ripped out his heart and stuffed him full of warm cotton.

When Akane had walked back onto their camping grounds, she was greeted by Keith. Well, more like he tackled her to the ground.

"Where have you been!?"

Of course when she hit the ground, she had already become annoyed. "You're not my father, so I don't have to tell you." She gave a small hiss and brushed the bags out of her eyes.

"If I was your father that would be creepy. That would mean I had sex with out mom, got her pregnant then climbed up inside of her to become a baby and be born with you." Oh yes, he had been thinking of a good comeback like that.

Her brown eyes stared back up into his for a second before she sighed. "Idiot." Though, she still didn't understand his reply for her statement. Keith gave a small protest but got up after laughing. He had held out his hand to help his sister up with a light smile.

"So where is everyone?" Akane asked after she took his hand.

"Looking for… Jewel shards." The male fox gave a small tug and pulled the vixen to her feet. She brushed her hair behind her ears, sighing. "Anyways, where were you last night? For real."

A sly smile had formed on her lips when Keith asked the same question again. This had sent a chill down his spine. "Doing some healing." A small breeze danced in the tree and nipped lightly at the two. Akane lifted her left and rubbed at her soft flesh on her right arm.

Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister, whispering. "You know you shouldn't be healing. It takes a lot of your energy."

"I know. But he was in need so I had to heal him twice."

Her brother gripped her closer and just pushed out another sigh. Nothing else had been said for a few minutes. That was, until Inuyasha came parading along with the other part of the ground right behind.

"Oh! Lady Akane, you're back!" Miroku basically ran over to the vixen and wrapped his arms around her. Shippo rolled his eyes and walked over to Keith. A small chill ran down the monk's back when he had looked at Akane.

"I'll hit you if you touch me." She grumbled. Oh how she loved to taunt humans. Though this time she felt bad because the monk was kind of a friend to her; oh well. Kagome walked over to the vixen and smiled kindly.

"Would you like to go take a bath with us?" The miko had asked.

The vixen was silent for a second but she gave a small nod of her head and smiled ever so faintly. "Sure."


	7. Their Fault Chapter 7

The hot spring felt good when it touched her flesh; kissing every part of her body that she allowed in the water. Shippo, who of course came along, floated around in the water on one of the small water tubes that Kagome had given him. Sango and Kagome were resting against the side of the ground, allowing the water to dance over their body.

"So, you want to tell us where you were last night?" Kagome had asked, floating her way over to the woman.

Akane looked at Kagome, a dull look in her eyes. Damn she was tired. Keith was right about the healing. She hadn't even the energy to keep herself in her 'human' form. "With that Sesshomaru guy." Shippo stopped his floating around and stared at Akane. Which he wasn't the only one doing now; Kagome and Sango were both doing it now.

"He isn't as bad as you people make him out to be." Akane mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Kagome only sighed and Sango tried to change the other woman's mind.

"You shouldn't be talking to him. He is bad news." The young demon slayer's words were calm and gentle. But they didn't seem to make it through the other woman's thick skull.

"Stupid humans. Shut up." The woman got out of the water, growling at them as she done so. She had stumbled a little to keep her balance but then grabbed her clothes and trotted off into the forest. Shippo looked at the two humans and frowned, "You made her leave.."

Kagome only smiled, moving closer to the small kitsune. "Don't worry. She will be all right. After all, she is your cousin."

Shippo felt his wiriness disappear at the woman's words. He knew he could always believe her.

Though, by the time this feeling had subsided, a high-pitched scream rang throughout the forest; a scream that was mixed with pain and fear. Birds flew from their nest that had rested in the trees. Saimyōshō began to fill the air followed by a cloud that held the wicked demon known as Naraku within it. The insects and the demon both left, taking the woman with him.

--------------------

By the time everyone had recruited back at the camp, everyone knew what had happened. Blood had been found that belonged to the woman followed by her clothes were on the ground. No questions about it. Naraku had taken the woman. But why?

Shippo stayed silent, not wanting to speak a word to anyone. Keith growled lightly, clawing at the tree that was near him. No one had spoken a word.

That was, until Sesshomaru approached the area. "What happened?" He spoke, his words cold.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, not wanting to fight at the moment. "Come back another time." He said. Maybe his brother would listen this time. A 'keh' sound marched out of his lips. Fat chance his brother would leave because he asked him to.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. He didn't blink or flinch due to the words that were conflicted toward him. The only thing the western lord did was appear beside Inuyasha with his hand around the half demon's neck. "This Sesshomaru will only ask one more time. What happened?"

Shippo growled, staring at Kagome and Sango now, "They made her leave!" He squealed, bursting out in tears. Miroku looked at the two women, confused now.

Sesshomaru dropped the mutt that he held and ran toward the two girls, giving neither of them a chance to move from their spot. He took both of them within his grasp. A good trait of having two hands now. "Where is she?"

Keith moved over to Sesshomaru, him now keeping his true form. "That demon Naraku has her." Sesshomaru instantly dropped the two girls, staring at the kitsune that had dared to speak to him.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Naraku slowly had laid the girl down on the bed of his. Kagura and Kanna watched their master. "Who is she?" The wind goddess asked, curious.

"This fair beauty… Will be my new pet.."


	8. Memory Loss Chapter 8 Warning

When she had awoken, it felt like her head was about to explode. Where was she, she wondered? Small candles that were fixed upon shelves dimly lighted the room. Naraku walked into the room, his hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail. "So you have awakened." His voice, so cold and heartless, sent a chill down the woman's spine.

"Where am I?" She asked, her head pounding.

"I found you." He said. His eyes fixed upon hers, to see her reaction, to see if his plan had worked.

She lifted her hand, resting the palm of it upon her forehead. The headache was overwhelming her. She couldn't thin straight. Naraku causally walked over to the woman and took a seat upon his bed beside her. "My sweet… Let me calm you." He cooed gently, resting his cold hand upon her forehead as well. Just as his hand touched her head, the pain disappeared. A small formed on her lips when she looked at him with her sleepy eyes. "Thank you.." She said. Naraku's hand slowly moved down from her forehead to her cheek, caressing it softly. "No need to thank me.."

The way he spoke now slowly melted the woman's heart. Naraku knew this too. He slowly had pushed her back until she was in a laying position on the bed, only the covers now covering her body from being nude. A blush covered over her cheeks. What was going on? Why did she feel like this? She didn't even know the guy, yet she felt like she had known him for forever.

Naraku knew he didn't have to long. The demon that was inside of the woman was tearing away at the spell he placed upon her as they spoke. He gently laid down beside the woman, pulling her close to him. "Akane…" He softly whispered into her ear. That was her name? She thought to herself. Her mind was clouded. No memories showed themselves inside of her head.

The demon then sat up and removed his clothes from his body, leaving nothing but a nude but very toned body. Akane stared at him, looking his body over and very pleased by the demon. He pulled the covers off of the woman, causing a small cold chill to rush over her body. Her nipples grew hard, making the male demon to smile. He must take her now. He knew he couldn't control her. There for, he would make her have his child. The power of both of the demons would be then encased within the infant.

He didn't want to play with her. He didn't want to please her. He just wanted to get this done and over with. She looked nothing but a pure human to him. But he knew that she was a demon. A powerful one at that. He moved his way up her body, placing the tip of his member upon her now wet pussy. Before she could protest, he pushed himself inside of her, causing her to moan out loudly. He was her first and she didn't even know his name.

-----------------

By the time he had finished with her, he had pushed his seed in her tones of times. He knew her memory should have been coming back anytime. He moved closer to her, blowing a small amount of gas upon her, causing her to drift off to sleep.

------------------

When she had awoken, she was on the cold ground of the night. Small demons surrounded her, ones that figured she was dead. A hiss passed from her lips and she slowly stood up, stumbling some. The woman used a nearby tree for support, leaning against it to keep her up right. The demons watched her for a moment more before scattering back deep into the forest. Wind blew, making the woman shiver since she was still nude. Akane sniffed the air, searching for her brother, cousin, or at least someone she knew. To the right. Her body made itself shift before she proceeded to walk in the direction she smelt the people.

------------------

Her energy must've been really low, because when she had reached the camp site, no one had really felt her presence until they heard some twigs break and snap underneath her feet just a few feet away. Miroku was the first to notice her. "Lady Akane!" The monk shouted, rushing over to her. The group had already set camp. Akane looked at him, with her weary eyes before just collapsing in his arms. Everyone else shouted out her name before they had rushed over to the two.

It wasn't that much later when the woman woke up. Her vision was blurry until she blinked a few times, making it better. Keith stared at his sister with big eyes, "Akane?" She stared at her brother for a moment before she had slowly sat up. Nausea swept over her for a brief moment then it downed itself.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked, kneeling beside the woman to look her over to make sure she had no wounds.

Akane remained silent; knowing Keith and Inuyasha could smell the other male demon all over her. Kirara, who was in her small form, walked over to the woman sniffing her over before making herself at home upon the woman's now clothed lap.

Inuyasha looked at the others except for Keith and motioned for them to leave the area for a moment so the three could talk.

Kagome had shaken her head, "No." She didn't want to be nosey, she just didn't like the fact she was being told to leave. The male half breed stood his ground though, "We need to talk to Akane. Now leave." Sango and Kagome flinched some at the tone in Inuyasha's voice and left the area, dragging Miroku and Shippo off with them.

"He did… Didn't he?" Inuyasha said, his words soft and caring for once as he kneeled back down to look at Akane.

Keith just remained silent, slowing plotting ways to kill the male who raped his sister. "I don't know what I was doing… I couldn't control my body…"

Keith nodded his head, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Sorry I wasn't there Akane.. And… Sesshomaru is on the prowl looking for that filthy demon.."

For the rest of the time, even though the others had came back, everyone was silent.


	9. Love Sight Chapter 9

Jaken and Rin paraded side by side with Ahun behind them. Well, more of Jaken was just following the young girl to make sure she didn't get herself into any trouble. Sesshomaru was way ahead, keeping a look out for the demon he wanted to inflict pain upon. The feeling in his chest made him feel weird. His heart fluttered each time he thought of the woman. Never in his life had he felt this way before. Of course he cared for Rin, even though he denied that. But this feeling was different, like she was the other half of him. The Western Lord halted in his steps and peered to the right. Kagura. Her cold eyes stared at the male for a moment before she proceeded her way over to him. The two headed dragon moved closer to Rin. As if it was waiting for the wind goddess to attack. Kagura had done nothing except spoke a few words. "Try not to tamper with something that is sealed already."

Nothing else was said. The only movements made now was when the woman plucked the feather from her bead that clung to her hair and allowed the feather to take its form and swoop her into the air. Sesshomaru stood there, slowly sucking in the words the woman left for him to think upon. He turned his body and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction that Jaken and Rin were heading. The two then of course turned around as well and followed the male.

---------------

Sesshomaru approached the area the small group resided at and stood still. Rin and Jaken, now on Ahun's back, stood beside their lord. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Sesshomaru, in hopes to get some information. Akane stayed curled up next to her brother, sleeping against him. Miroku slunk over to the two guys now, staring up at the Western Lord demon, "Why are you helping us?"

No words leaked from his lips. Miroku asked another question then, "Do you like Akane?" Of course when the monk said this, he didn't yell it or anything, he basically whispered to where only boy the dog demons could hear. Sesshomaru gave a twitch and looked over at the woman, but said nothing. Rin ran past the full blooded dog demon and ran over to Kagome and Akane, happy to see them both.

Kagome looked at the young girl with a smile then looked at Akane, hoping that the little girl would bring some delight to the woman. Nothing. Rin stared up at the woman and tilted her head to the side some, "What is wrong..?"

Keith figured with those words the little girl spoke, Akane would have ripped her apart. Akane has always been like that, never liking anyone to meddle in her business. But she didn't do anything wrongly. All she did was look at the small human and gave a small. "Do not worry about it child." Maybe it was the fact the child was 'apart' of Sesshomaru, the one she had a thing for.

Miroku moved away from the two brothers and walked back over to the other part of the group with a smile on his face. Keith stared up at the monk, wondering if he was up to something but brushed the feeling off when the monk sat down beside Sango. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before she had sat down on the vixen's lap. "Rin is happy to see that Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru are getting along.." Her words were calm and could melt anyone's heart. The innocence of a child could melt anyone.

Jaken walked over to Shippo and stood beside him. This is a slight funny sight to see. Since the two were the same height. "I do not see what M'Lord sees in that woman. She is filthy." The small imp mumbled, keeping his two headed staff close. Shippo, who of course heard this, did not appreciate his words. The small kitsune scooted close to the imp and tackled him to the ground, "Do not talk about Akane like that!" For a small boy, he sure enough had a lot of power.

Sesshomaru just shook his head in disappointment but done nothing else. Akane got up and walked over to the two, "Cut it out." Her words were firm but nevertheless Shippo plucked himself off of the now pulverized imp and leapt up onto his cousin's shoulder. The Western Lord watched as the woman interacted with her cousin and could only sigh. This feeling was boiling in him now. Without a spoken word, the demon brushed past his brother and straight over to the woman. To a human, it would have appeared he was running, but with his grace and speed, he basically walked over to her. With a gentle movement, he slowly tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger and knelt down some to level with her height before he had slowly planted his lips against hers.

No one said a word, they were quiet. Gently, Sesshomaru pulled away, shocked at himself for doing such a thing to someone. He had never done that before. Love? Was that the feeling he had floating around inside of him? Akane's cheeks crisped a light reddish color for a moment before she shifted her eyes to the ground. The fact of knowing what Naraku did to her, she couldn't bare to face any male anymore. The woman pushed Shippo off of her shoulder and shoved the older male away before running off.


	10. Oops Chapter 10

Keith always got worried now when Akane ran away. Mainly because of what happened. It had been close to a month since Naraku left his mark. Sesshomaru even started to hang around more. He never admitted that he liked Akane, but the kiss he given her in front of everyone proved it. Though, he did fight with his brother all the time.

Akane stayed under the tree, watching as the two brothers tried to kill one another. Sango, Kagome, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo had left the rest of the gang behind to take a shower and to be rid of the idiots that fought. Keith must've followed the girls, Akane had thought to herself. The woman gave out a sigh and looked at Miroku when he had sat down beside her. Darn her for being a fox. Her pregnancy span was shorter than a human's. Her stomach had a small lump on it already. She hated it, but yet, at the same time she didn't mind.

"How are you Lady Akane?" The young monk asked while the two brothers fought a good distance away. A good show for the two, but Akane was annoyed at the moment.

"About to kill someone." She said. Her words were cold. Colder than normal but she spoke nothing but the truth.

It was then when Sesshomaru pelted Inuyasha across the clearing, nearing hitting the human and the fox demon. The hanyou smacked into the tree and twitched some. Akane got up and sprinted over to Sesshomaru with great speed. The Western Lord didn't know what to do when the woman grabbed him by the throat. Maybe it was the pregnancy mood swings? "I am growing sick and tired of the fighting you two do. Why do you fight? Because he is different than you?" The woman's words sent a chill down the Lord's back.

But for him, his inner demon roared loudly. But he was the only one that could hear it. He tried to keep it calm. But a woman trying to prove she was stronger than him? No. The western lord would NOT allow this to be known or seen. The demon's eyes flared red and he grasped the woman by the wrist. Akane figured he would get angry, but what happened next she hadn't expected. As his grasp tightened, it slowly made her let go. No bones broke though. "Do not touch me like that." He said before he jerked her away from him. Not a light jerk though. But one that made her fly a good ways and made her land on her side, making her slide a few more feet or so.

Jaken kept silent as this happened and Ahun had no say so anyways. The monk couldn't do anything either and the other demon was out cold. Akane curled up on her side.

He had let his inner demon get the best of him. Sesshomaru came back to his senses and he could only stare at what he did.

No tears formed from the woman's eyes but she stayed in the position she was in. Her stomach felt like it was being ripped at from the impact. Everything felt like it was struck still for a few minutes until the pain subsided. Sesshomaru proceeded to make his way over to her and help her to her feet. But he was only brushed away by Keith. "Stay the hell away.." He had seen what happened and came running. If it was anyone else who would have said that to him would have got ripped apart, but he knew that if he was to touch Keith, Akane would rip him apart.

The demon just turned and started to walk away, "Come on Jaken. We are leaving." The small imp didn't protest and followed quickly after his master with the two headed dragon following, "What about Rin, M'Lord?"

"Forget about her. She is fond of Akane and will stay with her." The demon had nothing else to say before he just disappeared with his small group.

The brother quickly helped his sister up and leapt up into a tree to hold her close on his lap. Miroku had already run off to get the other part of the group while Inuyasha still laid there out cold.

---------------

It had been a few hours before Keith had gotten out of the tree. But Akane stayed in there, keeping to herself. Inuyasha had woken up just a few minutes before the other part of the gang had showed up after Miroku had gone to get them.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked, shocking everyone since the demon had showed interest.

"A bit shook up but well." Keith said, shaking his head slowly.

Rin hadn't said anything either after she got back. It broke her heart to know her master left her. But everyone figured he would do that sooner or later. Cold heartless prick.

Akane landed on the ground after a few minutes, on her feet of course and began to walk off. "I'll be back." She said, keeping to herself after that.

Keith knew not to stand in her way, but he wasn't about to let her go alone. When the woman had gotten out of sight, he proceeded to follow, leaving the rest of the group behind. He figured he knew where she was going.

----------------

Bingo. It was maybe 30 minutes later of walking, the woman walked over to the Lord demon who was just sitting at a lake alone. She had brought her hand across his cheek from what Keith had seen. Oh yes, he loved to watch his sister get mad at guys. He found it funny. Usually they ran away though, but Sesshomaru had stayed. He didn't seem to fight her back but he slowly wrapped his arms around her in the pale moon light. He held her close like he was about to lose her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Keith could only smile before he walked away to leave the two alone for the night.


End file.
